LIBRO UNO  EDWARD
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: Mi versión de la continuacion de Sol de Medianoche es una testeo a partir del capitulo 12 de Stephenie Meyer


**LIBRO UNO _ Edward**

**Prefacio**

Lo primero que pude escuchar fue su impotencia, la vi venir sola… corría, esta vez no usaba la máscara que siempre manteníamos frente al público, venia con tantos sentimientos encontrados: decepción, compunción, impotencia, preocupación, intentaba encontrar alguna salida a algo, no entendía por qué actuaba así, no le tomé importancia, yo deseaba ver a mi amor, quería contemplarla nuevamente para tranquilizar la extraña ansiedad que sentía pero, ¿Donde estaba? Bella debería estar con ella y Jasper ¿qué era de él?

_— Bella se fue Edward, lo siento tanto…_

Entre en su mente y contemple sin consuelo la imagen que me agobiaría por toda la eternidad si no hallaba la forma de cambiarla, ¿Esta era la manera en que acabaría mi existencia? El sentimiento de desasosiego invadió mi ser... James _el cazador_ contemplaba a su presa con una sonrisa siniestra de satisfacción, parado sobre un cuerpo inerte, sin vida, despedazado, el cuerpo de mi Bella.

Bella mi amada, mi principal razón de existir, y mi mayor gran motivo para yacer […]

Pero antes de alcanzarla al infinito, terminaría con la miserable no vida del cazador, lo despedazaría y lo quemaría con mis propias manos, echaría sobre él toda mi furia sin contemplaciones, sin darle tiempo a sentir la dicha que la muerte le daría, seria con él, el más horrible y mortífero monstro que nunca en su larga vida habría conocido, y luego… luego la seguiría, no estoy seguro a donde, pero sería mi paraíso si estoy con ella.

* * *

**Complicaciones**

Aferre mi mano al volante, apretando con fuerza el acelerador, deseaba sentir la velocidad antes que mi autocontrol perpetuara y me dirigí a toda marcha calle abajo, debería saber controlarme por el bien de Bella, no debía cometer más errores, pero quería quedarme con ella, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas permanecer el tiempo que me sea posible a su lado, el tiempo que ella me permitiera, debería dejarle todo a su elección. Por otro lado, no quería involucrarla mas en mi mundo, sabia por descontando que el mejor camino para ella y su larga y feliz vida como humana era que yo desapareciera, pero la lógica ya no funcionaba. Deseaba tanto saber que pensaba en estos momentos, ¿será posible que todo lo que dije sin limitaciones, por fin haya causado mella en ella? Si es así, ¿Qué haría si de pronto decide apartarse de mí? No la culparía, aceptaría su decisión y mas si es la correcta, tomaría los pedazos de mi inexistente vida y desaparecería sin dejar rastro, dejando que viva apaciblemente como siempre debió ser… Pero yo no podría, la tendría presente por todos los días de mi eterna existencia, nunca podría olvidarla, Bella hizo un cambio en mí, y como todo en mi pétreo cuerpo, quedaría congelado como un daño permanente e imborrable. Mi corazón muerto y sin latidos pareció saltar de angustia frente a este pensamiento ya no estaba seguro si podría soportar estar mas tiempo lejos de ella, intente borrar todos esos pesares de mi mente y me contente con el hecho de que dentro de unas horas regresaría a mí… _ahora_; refugio personal, y la volvería a ver tan placida y bella en su cama.

Estacione mi coche en el garaje, debía encontrar algo que hacer, ahora las horas se me hacían eternas y apenas había anochecido, debía dejarle algo de intimidad no debería perseguirla como un acosador obsesivo.

Vi a Alice bajar danzando por la escalera con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria, gruñí ante sus pensamientos:

_No hay vuelta atrás, en dos días por fin le hablare, y la querré igual que tu._

— Alice, déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

_No puedo Edward._

Se plantó.

— Hum… ¿que estoy esperando? — dijo ahora ya hablando en voz alta y haciendo pequeños saltitos y un pucherito de lo mas gracioso.

Menee la cabeza, no entendía por que la insistencia de Alice, decía que la quería pero no del mismo modo y con la misma intensidad que yo. Recordé la tarde en la cafetería y negué rápidamente con la cabeza, el horror se debió reflejar en mis ojos, Alice quiso decir algo pero puso su mente en blanco más bien en expectación, me estaba ocultando algo. Esme bajo para saludarme con una mirada de muchísimo amor y condescendencia_._

_Me alegro tanto. _

Pensó mi madre.

Hijo mío, has vuelto ¿como estuvo tu día? — dijo mi madre con todo el amor que puede expresar, ella realmente estaba preocupada por mi, pensaba que desaparecería de un momento a otro, aunque hoy en particular estaba segura que me quedaría, tenia la certeza de que sabría sobrellevar las cosas. Esa es la confianza de una madre.

—Muy bien mama, gracias. — conteste dándole un beso en la frente.

— Me alegro. — me contesto poniendo su mano en mi hombro acariciándolo suavemente.

— Lo se. — contesté y ella pensó repentinamente.

_Y estoy segura que lo estarás por toda la eternidad._

Sonreí ante su pensamiento, una madre siempre desea lo mejor a un hijo, mire nuevamente a Alice con un gesto bastante serio.

— Todavía no estoy seguro…

— Ya no puedes, es un caso perdido. — contesto rápidamente Alice.

— Alice deja a tu hermano por favor. — Esme se acerco a mi lado con una amplia sonrisa, estaba feliz por mí y hoy en particular estaba extasiada, no comprendí muy bien sus razones y entonces regrese mi vista a Alice.

— No, todavía no. — le dije en contestación a su obstinado pensamiento.

_Tú ya elegiste Edward._

Recorrí la mente de Alice rápidamente y ahora lo pude ver con total claridad. Su reciente visión, la que borro el espanto de la fatídica imagen de la tarde; ahora ya límpida, no había atisbo de duda, la imagen borrosa del prado se pudo ver en toda su extensión, me causo horror, era Bella quien estaba conmigo, y lo que me causo mas espanto fue que el sol hacia brillar mi piel de manera irreal y Bella solo me contemplaba con sus ojos chocolate llenos de preguntas y admiración. ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que Bella no se horrorice cuando me vea tal cual y como era? mire nuevamente a Alice preguntando la siguiente posibilidad, que como siempre existía, ella agito su cabeza negando cualquier duda, me miro y esbozo una gran y ancha sonrisa; supe entonces, que mi elección ya había sido tomada ¿Podría mi amor mantener con vida a Bella en nuestro próximo viaje? ¿Podría contenerme al permanecer junto a ella sin testigos y traerla a salvo a casa?, el _monstro_ que habita en mí se despertó nuevamente se estaba regocijando con esta expectativa, me aferre a la baranda de las escaleras, un dolor curvo mi cara.

_Todo va a ir bien, lo sé hijo mío, confió en ti. _

Toda madre confía en su hijo predilecto, la pregunta era ¿Yo confiaba en mi lo suficiente?

_Por fin conoceré a Bella el viernes, y no podrás impedirlo._

Mire a Alice, pero no pude decir absolutamente nada, subí rápidamente las escaleras necesitaba refugiarme, pensar… podía cambiar esa posibilidad y no acabar con la vida de Bella por puro egoísmo, si la ultima visión de Alice se efectuaba, Bella estaría conmigo toda la eternidad, la idea en principio me llenaba de dicha y alegría, pero… pero yo no podría quitarle su alma… ¿Quién era yo, para tomar su vida, en pos de mi propia satisfacción?

Al llegar al descanso Carlisle me miro con mucha complacencia, era obvio que Alice ya les puso al tanto de su visión, sonrió y pensó:

_Me alegro por ti, por fin ha despertado tu corazón._

Mi rostro no tuvo cambio alguno, lo pude ver a través de los ojos de mi padre, me toco el hombre consolándome:

— No he conocido a nadie en tu posición en mis trescientos años, me llena de orgullo saber que tú, mi hijo…

Lo dijo de una manera que no le cabía el orgullo en el cuerpo, sopeso unos minutos y continúo:

— Tienes el suficiente autocontrol para sobrellevar esta dura encrucijada en la que te encuentras, y estoy plenamente seguro que vencerás.

— Papá... —me detuve, Él espero y luego dijo:

— Cuando estés listo hijo.

Sabía a que se refería…

Él estaba por salir, como siempre iba a doblar su turno en el hospital, nunca entendí que le impulsaba a realizar el duro y sacrificado trabajo de salvar vidas humanas, no entendía como podía, pero ahora era distinto lo veía con claridad, su capacidad de autocontrol y su manera de reivindicarse al mundo, lo hacían sentirse pleno, intentaba de esa manera mantener en santidad su alma. Que ironía… ¡en santidad! Y mas irónico aun… su alma, de eso yo no estaba seguro. Pero, acaso ¿Era el mismo sentimiento que me impulsaba a mi, soportar el ardor y la quemazón en mi garganta cuando estaba junto a ella? Tenía la misma incidencia sí, pero mi motivo era otro, era el amor desmedido que sentía hacia Bella.

Escuche a Emmett reír de buen grado, estaba planeando seguir el elaborado juego de ajedrez de siete tableros con Jasper, suspendido varios días atrás por la visita inesperada.

— ¿Cuando repetimos el show? me divertí mucho, avísame cuando nuestra buena acción del día de resultados.

Me dijo en el momento que nos cruzamos en el pasillo, Jasper sintió mi estado de ánimo, pero se limito a dejarme a mi suerte, Alice debió advertirle que no interfiriera. Quise contestarle a Emmet pero el pensamiento ruidoso de Rosalie grito:

_Idiota, protector de humanos. _

Era obvio que Emmet le conto nuestra hazaña de ayuda a Angela Weber. La fulmine con la mirada, y vi en su inicuo pensamiento que aun seguía enfadada por mi decisión, y que con la confirmación de la visión de Alice acabo con la poca paciencia que su vanidad tenía, _¡que egoísta!_ pero no la podía culpar, era su naturaleza. La traspase con la mirada y me reí nuevamente meneando la cabeza con incredulidad y como nunca lo comprendió, tiro de Emmet con fuerza y se lo llevo a trompicones, Emmet pregunto:

_¿De que va todo esto?_

Me encogí de hombros, nunca nadie lo sabría y menos mi mejor hermano.

Ya en mi habitación me sentí ahogado, sofocado, si es que era posible que mi cuerpo sienta eso, decidí no quedarme más allí. Mi necesidad me llevaba hacia ella como un imán, pero todavía era temprano, ella todavía estaría despierta… debía ser mas sensato, baje las escaleras y como un zombi me senté frente al piano de cola del salón, resuelto irrevocablemente en seguir pensando en ella, toque su nana.

Cuando regrese a su habitación una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, ella estaba bien y segura dentro de estas cuatro paredes, el único peligro era yo, que venia a interrumpir su intimidad solo para vanagloriar el egoísmo existente en mi ser. Ella estaba demasiado intranquila, lo note estaba enredada en las sabanas de su cama, con su cabello desparramado y enredado en la almohada, me senté cerca de ella, necesitaba mirarla, sentir su aliento, su olor, el plan de desensibilizarme seguía en pie, debía llenar mis pulmones con su aire, me quemaba la garganta aun, la ponzoña todavía hacia agua en mi boca, pero era un poco mas soportable… _¡un poco!_, debía prepararme para nuestro viaje, me reí sin alegría por eso de "nuestro viaje" que mas quisiera yo… _algo nuestro_.

Note un cambio en su respiración, me tense no podía encontrarme aquí, que le iba a decir: … _No es lo que piensas... sucede que no puedo vivir sin ti y vengo a vigilar tu sueño… lo hago todas las noches… no te asustes…_ busque un lugar en la oscuridad donde ocultarme, vi su armario. Entre y la escuche:

_Argh... _

Se despertó un momento nada mas, pero se volvió a tender en la cama, sabia que estaba inquieta algo la molestaba. Sopese las opciones llegando a una única conclusión: La información recibida en la tarde no la dejaba dormir. Me pregunte si en la mañana al despertarse, pensaría realmente en todo esto, ¿Saldría corriendo ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que era yo? Me obligue a dejar mi tormento a un lado, ahora estaba con ella y aprovecharía el mayor tiempo posible que tenia en su presencia, estaba en su armario y todo olía doblemente fuerte, cerré los ojos e inspire para grabar en cada poro de mi piel su aroma.

Escuche su respiración acompasarse nuevamente, deseaba que descansase ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y no quería que tenga un mal día, sino dormía las horas adecuadas mañana estaría muy cansada, y no me gustaría que nada dañe su maravilloso y perfecto semblante.

Salí de mi escondite y confirme que dormitaba, tenia los labios entreabiertos, me tentaba tanto tocarla, pero eso era una imposibilidad.

Seguí con mi expedición en su habitación, recordé que le gustaba Debussy, quise saber mas sobre ello, revise el estéreo para saber que música escucho recientemente, reconocí el disco en seguida, era de la música fuerte y estridente que escuchaba Emmet, me hice una nota mental de pedírselo en la mañana, quería saber a ciencia cierta el gusto de Bella, aunque era obvio que no se regia a ningún libreto.

Bella se movió inquieta, esta vez estaba preocupándome, era posible que por fin se de cuenta del _monstro_ que era, y además estaba la posibilidad de que se alejara de mi, me frustre, el dolor en mi cuerpo fue tan fuerte como la quemazón de mi garganta, tenia miedo de que ella ya no deseara mi compañía, me hundí en pensamientos de depresión y desasosiego hasta que la oí susurrar mi nombre:

_Edward_

La alegría regreso a mi ser.

_Edward… quédate…_

Nuevamente mi mente se puso en blanco y todo se lleno de color se ilumino mi existencia. Ella soñaba conmigo y me pedía que me quedara:

_Edward… por fa…_

Y me permitir soñar con la posibilidad de ser feliz nuevamente.

**~ † ~**

El amanecer llegaría a menos de una hora, me deslice por su ventana y regrese a casa para cambiarme de ropa, debía estar presentable y a tiempo para recogerla, me gustaba esta nueva rutina que teníamos, además mi intensión de mostrarle como un caballero de mi época trataba a una dama estaba en mis prioridades, si no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, conmigo la haría.

Al llegar la suerte me ayudo, me encontré con Emmet, al mirarme entorno los ojos pero sonrió y pensó:

_Ya no tiene remedio._

Me reí y estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su CD pero sin más, ni más me lo entregó, diciendo:

— No se de que va, pero Alice me dijo que te lo diera, espero te guste… — se rio pícaramente. — mas bien, espero que le guste. — rio nuevamente mientras bajaba la escalera, pero se volvió a mí y pensó.

_Si definitivamente no tiene remedio. Pero mmm bien… me alegro por ti._

Vi que realmente estaba feliz por mí, él también pensaba que me iba a quedar solo por toda la eternidad. La verdad no entendía muy bien mi situación, pero le daba igual. Emmet al igual que Esme deseaban mi felicidad, sin importar nada. Agradecí y rápidamente me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya no había necesidad de avisar que no me esperaran, eso ya estaba por demás asentado.

Llegue mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, todavía estaba el auto patrulla del Jefe Swan espere a unas calles hasta que lo vi pasar, me pregunte ¿cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar en la oscuridad? Aparque en la entrada de su casa, en el mismo sitio del día anterior, intente escucharla, pero como siempre sus pensamientos eran un misterio para mi, aguce el oído y escuche varios sonidos rápidos e identificables, un cepillado, libros cayendo; me reí, era ella… sin duda. La escuche bajar por las escaleras, salir por la puerta, estaba tan distraída que no cerro con seguro, usaba un enorme saco marrón que escondía su perfecta y esbelta figura, cerré los ojos y recordé la blusa azul pegada a su cuerpo, recordé la fina tela con que estaba hecha y que le daba un color crema maravilloso que contrastaba con sus ojos chocolate, me recorrió un calor por todo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez el _monstro _no despertó, sintió la inminente derrota, no estaba del todo seguro, así que agradecí al pesado y horrible saco marrón, eso me ayudaría a evitar pensamientos impropios, pero no lo logro. Bella no era menos atractiva con eso puesto, tal vez si me la imaginase con un saco de patatas de cuerpo entero… si, eso necesitaba y mejor aun si el saco ocultaba su delicioso aroma.

Bella esta vez no dudó, eso me complació, entro en el auto y su aroma lleno el ambiente:

— Buenos días — le dije, seguía también en la investigación de sus reacciones. — ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Deslice mi vista por su semblante, sabia perfectamente que estaba maravillosamente hermosa, bella y viva.

— Bien, gracias. — lo dijo sinceramente, como si lo confirmara.

Seguí mirándola y corrobore mi teoría, le falto dormir un poco más, un pequeño color oscuro cruzaba su rostro por debajo de los ojos.

— Pareces cansada.

— No pude dormir.

Lo sabia perfectamente, pero por primera vez me asustaba saber las razones, la vi retirar su cabello, esa pequeña acción de su parte despertó muchas sensaciones en mi, me concentre y encontré otra solución al inesperado sentimiento, encendí el auto y le dije con humor.

— Yo tampoco

— Eso es cierto — Bella contesto esbozando una preciosa sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía reírse de ese modo, me fascino. — Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

— Apostaría a que sí.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

_Pase contemplándote dormir, como hago cada noche… _Imposible contestar con sinceridad. Mmm pero había algo mas, ¿olvidaría que prometió contestar las preguntas este día?, esta vez me tocaría intentar comprenderla, deseaba saber mucho mas de ella. No, ella no lo olvidaría, más bien intentaba distraerme, no la dejaría, me reí…

— No te escapes. — Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

— Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber? — _mmm sí, me estaba evadiendo_.

Comencé con mi interrogatorio, lo considere y concluí que seria adecuado empezar con una sencilla.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Se detuvo un momento, pensando en la respuesta, imagine que no seria tan fácil como lo creí.

— Depende del día. — ¡_ahí esta!_

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? — pregunte enseguida.

— El marrón, probablemente. — _¡Búaf! _No, no seria nada fácil.

— ¿El marrón? — no sabia que quería decir al hablar del marrón, era el peor color.

— Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.

_¡Wow, inesperado y simplemente fascinante!_

No espere una definición tan elocuente y certera sobre un simple color. Definitivamente Bella era especial. La mire a los ojos, me perdí en ellos, cada día que pasaba me asombraba más, conteste como pude:

— Tienes razón. El marrón significa calor.

Seguí perdido en el chocolate intenso que estaba frente a mí. Deseaba tanto tocarla, ¿Qué se sentiría tocar su cabello? Odie a Newton por hacerlo antes que yo. No lo soporte. _Solo una vez más…_ me dije, extendí mi mano y tome control de todos mis movimientos, aparte con delicadeza un mechón suave y oloroso de su hombro. Sentí su calor, además el aroma se impregno en mis gélidos dedos. ¡_Suficiente!. _Me concentre en estacionar el auto, y en buscar algo para distraerme. _Bingo..._ sabía que preguntar:

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música?

La mire fijamente valorando todos sus movimientos, sabia el nombre del grupo pero, necesitaba que lo diga, tenia un plan para eso. Y me dio lo que necesite, sonreí con ganas y me agache para abrir el compartimento donde guardaba los discos que escuchaba, saque el CD y enarque una ceja diciendo:

— ¿De Debussy a esto? — La mire examinar la caja y reconoció la caratula.

Esta vez no iba a dejar pasar nada por alto, necesitaba saber todo lo que a Bella le gustaba, le disgustaba, le atraía, le fascinaba o lo que detestaba… _todo_, quería conocer cada uno de sus gustos por insignificantes que ella lo considere, para mi eran importantes, todo lo que le concernía a ella era importante para mi.

No siempre estuvimos juntos y un nuevo martirio se apoderaba de mí, cada vez me era mas difícil despedirme, así sea por una sola hora, intentaba concentrarme en mis clases, pero yo asistía a las suyas, en pensamiento por supuesto.

Estaba en clase de español nuevamente. Sabía que la Sra. Goff, iba a preparar otro examen oral sorpresa, _¡Búaf maravilloso!_ Me encogí en mi asiento preparándome para otra hora de aburrimiento total, sabía que la Sra. Goff no me preguntaría a mí. Me concentre en escuchar como estaba Bella en Literatura, busque en los pensamientos de sus compañeros y ubique al mas ruidoso de todos, él fastidioso de Mike Newton, estaba desmoralizado y bastante enojado, eso me lleno de gozo.

_Me pregunto que le ve a Cullen, y este no la deja ni siquiera un minuto sola… _

Emmet me dio un tirón y me hizo aterrizar, fije mi vista nuevamente en Ben Cheney, él entraba al aula con un nuevo brillo en su semblante.

_¡Y qué!… ¿funcionó?_

Emmet estaba ansioso con saber si había resultado nuestro teatro.

Escudriñe la mente de Ben para saber si había alguna novedad.

_¡Perfecto!_ Ben invito a Ángela a salir.

_¿Le gustara esa película? Sí, espero que si, es romántica y ella es tan dulce. Y el restaurante…_

Ben imagino muchas formas de complacer a Ángela en su cita, esto me dio una opinión mucho mas respetable de él. Intentaba colmar de atenciones a su amada. Sus pensamientos eran sanos y puros. Definitivamente Ben era de mi agrado. Paso por nuestro asiento me contemplo y levanto la barbilla.

_Cuando se entere que mi Ángela, me prefirió a mi, dejara de fijarse en ella. Pero si sigue insistiendo, luchare no la dejare tan fácil._

Sonreí para mis adentros, Ángela estará en buenas manos.

_¿Y?_

Pregunto Emmet impaciente, sonreí y levante el pulgar confirmándole que nuestra buena obra tuvo el éxito deseado.

_¿Y tu… como lo llevas?, le gusto el CD._

Asentí, no podía explicarle mi motivación inicial con el disco, sonreí y me concentre nuevamente en la clase de Literatura.

El día paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, entre clase y clase le pregunte sobre sus películas preferidas y las que no soportaba, agradecí a Ben esta pregunta. Además, sobre los lugares que conocía, y desde luego los que no, tome nota de cada uno de ellos, haría lo imposible por mostrárselos. Cuando llegamos a la Cafetería, una vez en _nuestra mesa_… mis siguientes cuestionamientos fueron sobre sus gustos en libros, sabia que le gustaba los clásicos, lo antiguo… me detuve en pensar a profundidad sobre eso, yo era antiguo… _muy antiguo_ ¿me ayudará eso? No me interesaba mas en el mundo exterior, sentía los murmullos y los pensamientos de los que como siempre estaban pendientes de los Cullen, y mas ahora de Bella, si ella fue el centro de atención desde hace seis semanas, ahora nosotros representábamos el culebrón del momento.

_Que le ve…_

_Mmm hasta Edward Cullen, pero si ni bonita es…._

Este pensamiento me disgusto mucho con Lauren, pero la entendía, no le gustaba para nada la atención que Tyler le ponía a Bella, por primera y única vez coincidí con ella.

_Esto parece que va en serio… rayos… como lo hizo, menos mal Mike esta conmigo…_

_¿Será que solo lo hizo para darle celos a Bella?, ¿estará celosa Bella de mí? No, imposible tiene a Edward, menuda arpía…_

Los pensamientos ruidosos de Jessica no me sorprendían, pero debía tomar cartas en el asunto no era buena para Bella.

_Solo un día…_

Alice lo pronuncio intencionalmente la mire y con su angelical risa de demonio me guiño un ojo, gruñí por lo bajo y la ignore.

_Ese tonto fenómeno de Cullen… _

_Mike Newton deberá obtenerse de sus sucios pensamientos sino_…. Lo deje pasar y me concentre en el ser maravilloso que tenia frente a mi, sobre todo cuando una de mis preguntas la hicieron ruborizar. Era una pregunta totalmente simple, pero la sangre se le subió a las mejillas tornándolas rosadas y provocándome sensaciones indescriptibles. No supe porqué pero; cuando le pregunte cual era su gema predilecta contesto inmediatamente el topacio, realmente no entendí esa extraña reacción, ante algo tan escueto, espere con paciencia una explicación coherente que me satisfaga, pero se limitaba a esconder sus ojos. No lo soporte.

— Dímelo — fije mis ojos en los suyos mostrándole que no me daría por vencido.

— Es el color de tus ojos hoy, Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Miro sus manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello a lo que contestaba. Ella estaba tan pendiente de mí como yo de ella, me agrado… pero seguía sin estar bien. Ella era demasiado observadora pero para estas alturas ya no me sorprendía, continúe con otra ronda de preguntas más.

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Suspiro y contesto como siempre pensando profundamente y después deleitándome con sus descripciones.

Mientras caminábamos a Biología sentía todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros, y sus pensamientos seguían siendo de asombro, pero ya tenían un ligero cambio… ¿era_ aceptación_?, no quise concentrarme en ello, tenia algo mas importante en que poner mi atención, era increíble la cantidad de preguntas que me faltaban por satisfacer, nunca me cansaría de escucharla, podría conversar con ella por toda la eternidad, _¡Ay!..._ deje pasar esto nuevamente. Lo primordial en este momento seguía siendo Bella… mi presente. Lastimosamente el señor Banner entro en el aula arrastrando nuevamente el antiguo televisor para seguir con la siguiente parte del video _El aceite de Lorenzo_, eso significaba: detener mi interminable interrogatorio, una hora más de liberación para los humanos de la clase, y una hora más para mi contemplación hacia Bella.

Esta vez tome mis precauciones retire mi asiento levemente, esperaba que Bella no lo note, que mas deseaba yo acercarme mas a ella, tomarle la mano en la oscuridad sentir su calor, mostrarle que estoy con ella y que solo existo para ella. Nuevamente cruce los brazos y apreté con fuerza mis manos manteniéndolas cerradas. _Sin más errores._

No sirvió de nada. Me sentí invadido por el calor, si mi corazón latiera, lo haría con desmedida fuerza bombeando fuego hacia todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. La extraña experiencia del día anterior se volvió a repetir, la atracción crecía sin medida, y esta vez con mayor fuerza, la corriente eléctrica_,_ se hacía presente con mas furia el día de hoy, podría encender una hoguera con tanto calor.

Bella se reclino en la mesa y coloco su mentón sobre sus brazos, la vi apretar las manos y no me miraba_ ¿En que piensas?_ Nuevamente estaba lejos de mi el saber en que se concentraba para permanecer en esa posición, ¿Acaso ella sentía la misma sensación electrizante, que yo? ¿Percibía mi necesidad de tocarla y tendría miedo de entrar en un repentino shock cuando se cruzasen nuestras miradas? _¡Ay… cuanto tiempo mas lo soportare!_ Estaba concentrada en la película, pero de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, _¿Por qué era?_ Necesitaba saber, me satisfice observando su delicada piel bajo la pequeña luz proyectada por el televisor, tan delicada, tan suave, tan frágil.

La hora termino para mi pesar, y mi pequeño deleite de Bella en mi burbuja personal se abría para dar paso a la realidad… ¡_Hum!_ Suspire. Me levante lentamente y espere a que ella este preparada para salir y acompañarla a la siguiente clase. Era tan extraño; la electricidad del aula, zigzagueaba el aire mientras caminábamos en silencio hasta el Gimnasio. Mi deseo de tocarla me acechaba todo el tiempo y amenazaba con dominarme, me pregunte si haría daño... Uní las manos para contenerme, sospechaba que si cedía, un solo contacto no seria suficiente._ Solo una última vez más. _La mire con la cabeza clavada en el piso, no sabía que cavilaba su mente, deseaba tomarle el mentón con un dedo mirarle a los ojos y preguntarle. _¡Aaaaaaaah!_ Mi voluntad sucumbió.

Controle todos mis músculos y levante suavemente mi mano. Una vocecita me decía: _Sin más errores…._mientras otra repetía…_ Solo una vez mas_, debía controlar mis impulsos. Bella levanto la vista, deslice mi mirada por todo su rostro, sentí que el aire desapareció y mi mano por voluntad propia acaricio su rostro recorriéndole desde la sien hasta su mandíbula, su calor inundo mi palma me la quemaba era una sensación excitante. _¡Basta!_ Me detuve, recogí mi poca sensatez y me aleje.

**~ † ~**

Corrí a mi automóvil encendí la radio, necesitaba distracciones estaba yendo demasiado lejos, estaba jugando con fuego y era mas de lo que podía pedir, sentía su suavidad en mi palma, su piel tan cálida, tan suave ¿Cuanto mas podía resistir? mi necesidad de Bella aumentaba sin control alguno. Mi cuerpo temblaba entraría en crisis si no lo controlaba, no podía permitirme este tipo de emociones. ¡_Noooooo!, _no por el bien de Bella, el mínimo descuido y terminaría con ella. _¡Ay!_ Caí contra el volante y aferre mi rostro a las manos, sacudí tantas veces mi cabeza intentando grabar en mi mente que: debía tener cuidado, debía ser prudente, no arriesgaría mas la vida de Bella ¡_no mas!_ Ella era demasiado buena para mi, no la merecía, era un egoísta en pensar que ella me estaba prefiriendo de todas sus posibilidades, recordé el acelerado latido de su corazón cuando la miraba fijamente, el rosado de sus mejillas, su delicioso aroma… _¿Que hacer, para no dañarla?_ Mi amor… Sí, mi amor la mantendría segura, solo debería _irme_… Pero ¿como?... como lo haría, si ya no podía, no tenia el valor y menos las ganas.

Llego demasiado rápido el final de la clase, supe que estaría esperándome y esa sensación de tranquilidad de nuevo se instalo en mi cuerpo, podría tener un poco de tiempo con ella y saber mas, fui al gimnasio solo espere unos momentos y la vi salir con sus mejillas encendidas debía ser por el ejercicio, me miro y sonrió tan frescamente y la felicidad corrió su rostro, de nuevo me sentí extasiado ella se alegraba de verme, le devolví la sonrisa se acerco a mi, la conduje hasta el automóvil y continúe con mi interrogatorio.

Phoenix: un lugar maravilloso para vivir y lo echaba de menos.

Creosota: amargo ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable.

El canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras.

En fin, cada una de sus descripciones perfectamente explicadas, justificadas, profundas y gesticuladas, me hacían una idea de cómo su mente veía el mundo, la vida, no fueron fáciles pero si excitantes.

El tiempo transcurrió tan veloz que no sabía como detenerlo para seguir con ella, pero incluso él no me ayudo, la lluvia caía fuertemente; pensé con tristeza, que la misma tierra estaba contra mí, mire al cielo y contemple que estaba a punto de terminar otro día mas, de terminar mi tiempo con Bella.

Estábamos frente a su casa, aguce el oído y escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto patrulla, el Jefe Swan llegaría pronto.

— ¿Has terminado?

— Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

— ¡Charlie! — suspiró. — ¿Es muy tarde?

Desgraciadamente si, suspire y seguí contemplando al oscurecido horizonte.

— Es la hora del crepúsculo.

Sentí su mirada, me observaba. Me volví y contemple sus ojos chocolates, con gran expectación estaban ansiosos por saber que me mantenía así.

— Es la hora más segura para nosotros. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

— Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad… No es que aquí se vean mucho.

_¡Ay Bella, mi maravillosa Bella!_

Ese seño apareció en su rostro nuevamente, quería poner mi dedo y expandirlo, me divertía la manera en que lograba sacarme de mi abismo, pero tenía una duda todavía, además necesitaba testigos:

— Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...

— Gracias, pero no. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?

— ¡Desde luego que no! — Levante mi rostro y bromee dejando claro mi indignación. — No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué más queda?

— Lo averiguarás mañana.

Mi tiempo _legal _con Bella terminaría oficialmente, me prepare para el azote delicioso y dulce de su aroma, extendí mi brazo para abrirle la puerta y escuche el palpitar de su corazón acelerándose.

_Esa sanguijuela, que pretende…Se ha olvidado acaso del tratado_

_No puedo permitir tal aberración, oh no Bella…_

Esos ruidosos pensamientos se acercaban a tropel por la carretera, ellos sentía mi presencia con la misma intensidad que yo, no puedo explicar la aversión que sentía en esos instantes, la familia descendiente de licántropos se acercaba y yo sentía que me repelían con estar a cientos de metros, apreté la mandíbula esa era otra razón que no me permitía estar con Bella, otra fuerte y tajante razón para alejarme de ella., trate de recobrarme.

— Mal asunto

— ¿Qué ocurre?

La mire toda expectante y maravillosa, otro obstáculo _¡maldición!_

— Otra complicación.

Abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude, ya estaban cerca y debía alejarme a como de lugar, el imán de repulsión actuaba, deseaba despedirme de Bella de mejor manera tocarla solo un momento, pero mis sentidos se aguzaban ya estaban cerca.

— Charlie ha doblado la esquina.

Sentí a Billy Black tan tenso como yo con la cercanía, no despegue la vista del enemigo pero sentí que Bella turbada bajo del auto tratando de identificar a los visitantes. Espere a que se pusiera a salvo del aguacero, arranque el motor y con fuerza pise el acelerador haciendo un ruido grave mostrando mi descontento y desapareciendo del lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

FanFic creado por Karin Pabón

BASADO EN EL BEST – SELLER DE STEPHENIE MEYER _CREPÚSCULO_

_Bueno Chicas este es el Testeo de la continuación a mi manera por su puesto de Sol de media noche... Bueno lo escribi sin mirar mucho todo... asi que si hay cosas que editar creanme en una semana que lo vuelva a leer lo descubrire... pero mientras tanto ojala me puedan dar su opinion y asi ver si sigo o no... aunque el tiempo no me ayude.. pero es mi gran intento de darle a vida al libro que si hubiera querido que publique Meyer... bueno les deseo lo mejor abrazos_

**_Karin_**


End file.
